Wrapping Paper
by KittieMcDowell
Summary: The third of the Donovan Milady Trilogy (see also Wrong Crowd and Trail of Memory) where the Brotherhood/Acolytes make a strike against humanity
1. Every Story has a Beginning

Three Years Ago, Boston:

            Dave Hernandez looked up from his sketchpad at his girlfriend, Erin Doherty.  They'd been at the hospital for almost a week and a half, recovering from injuries sustained while battling a group of mutants who had deemed them unworthy for existence.  They were doing much better and their friends: Ian Winters, Liz Rook, and Kristi Malone, were also getting much better.

            Dave and Erin were waiting in the hospital cafeteria for the other three.  Ian was the first to arrive, smiling eagerly and rushing over to them.  "Hey, guys.  How's it going?" he mumbled softly.  Since the attack, he'd been very quiet and reserved.  It was a sad change from the cheery boy they'd known for years.

            "Not bad.  I can use my hand again," Dave held up his bandaged right hand.  One of the renegade mutants had crushed Dave's hand, which he used to draw and animate images with his mind.

            Erin smiled.  "And my headaches are gone," she'd had her head practically smashed open when she'd used her telepathy and telekinesis to save her friends.

            Ian nodded.  "Cool.  I finally fell asleep last night.  So did everyone on my floor," he chuckled, loving the fact that he was able to control everyone else's sleeping patterns.

            Liz and Kristi came in next.  Both of them looked very upset.  Kristi kept a hood over her face to hide the cat ears and yellow eyes.  Her hands were in her pockets.  Liz smiled awkwardly at the other three.  "Hey, guys.  What's up?"

            "Not as bad as it could be," Erin said, frowning.  Her telepathy picked up on her friends' distress easily, though their emotions were clearly visible in their faces.  "How about you?"

            Liz sighed.  "No matter what shape I take, the scars will always be visible…" she shook her head.  The villains had tried to cut off any extra features she'd taken on while shape changing (Kristi's ears and tail).  She was obviously still reeling from that torture.

            Kristi still didn't respond.  She slumped into a chair and then sat back up again.  She reached around to readjust her tail, which was hidden in her pant legs, then sat down again.  "Couldn't be better," she said bitingly.  She shook her head.  "What's the game plan now, fearless leader?"

            "Hey, look, this wasn't my fault," Dave said quietly.  "Those guys knew we were mutants without us using our powers at gigs.  We couldn't have foreseen that."

            Kristi rolled her eyes and looked away.  Erin reached over and touched her shoulder.  "You going to be okay?"

            "Just dandy," Kristi said.  "Look, if there isn't anything you got planned out, I got a job offer and I think I want to take it."

            "Job offer?" Liz asked, surprised.  They talked a lot and Kristi had never mentioned a job.  "What'll you be doing?"

            Kristi shrugged.  "I don't know.  But it was from someone who didn't seem to mind that I'm a freak of nature.  So I might as well take it, you know?"

            "That's crazy!" Ian gasped.  "It could be a trick or something.  Some anti-mutant stunt…"

            Kristi stood.  "Only one way to find out.  If anything happens, I can take care of myself.  I've done it before."

            "I tried to help!" Liz cried but Kristi was already walking away.  Liz started to cry.  "That's why… she doesn't even care."

            Dave shook his head.  "We know you tried.  But those bastards cornered her… cut her off from the rest of us.  She didn't trust us enough to let us help.  You came close but it was too late.  She'll realize it one day."

            "It's not fair!" Liz shouted angrily, disturbing a few patients' meals.  She lowered her voice.  "I got cut up trying to save her and she doesn't give a damn!  We all got hurt, why is she the only one that holds a grudge against the rest of us?"

            "Who know?" Erin asked.  "But… there's really nothing we can do.  If she wants to leave, that's her call."

            Dave sighed.  "Well, what next then?  We're out a bass player.  But we're all well known enough to probably get signed now if we wanted to still."

            Ian shook his head.  "Its too risky.  Everyone already knows we're mutants now… I don't want to be in the public eye for it anymore.  I want to go home.  My parents already knew I was a mutant.  They won't kick me out now."

            Liz hung her head.  "I want to stay with you guys but… I don't know if that's such a good idea.  I mean, my power's still out of control and…"

            "You can stay with us…" Erin said quietly, she looked at Dave.  "We're getting an apartment.  My mom doesn't want us homeless but we can't stay with her… not like this, you know?  So… you could stay with us.  We don't want you to be homeless…"

            Liz smiled warmly.  "Really?  You'd let me?"

            "Of course," Dave said easily.  "It'll be fun."

Now, New York:

            Cataclysm sneaks down the corridor slowly.  She is breathing deeply, her whiskers twitching nervously.  She reaches up and strokes them, a habit she'd developed since she'd started field work.  She feels as though her partner, a boy her age code-named Synch, can hear her heart pounding through her chest.

            "Calm down," Synch whispers to Cataclysm, putting a hand on her shoulder.  She nods quickly, trying to shake the anxiety attack she feels coming.  "You can do this.  It's not too hard.  I do the hard work, okay?  Just like we planned," he patted the tazer at his hip.

            Cataclysm looks around, looking for room three-twenty, where a Dr. Aubrey Agee conducts vile experiments on mutants with the hopes of curing them of their mutation.  Magneto wants the man stopped and his technology destroyed.  Cataclysm, as well as her fellow young Acolytes: Rogue, Pyro, Sunspot, and Synch, volunteered eagerly for the job as their first real field assignment.  Rogue has been involved in some but has never been central to any plan.  They're all excited to prove themselves to Magneto.

            "You with us, Catty?" Pyro's thick Australian accent asks over the communication unit they're all linked to.  He can hear the conversation between the other two Acolytes and is concerned."

            "She's fine," Sunspot replies.  He's with Cataclysm and Synch, keeping an eye out for any unwelcome security forces.  Though his ability to convert sunlight to physical energy is greatly diminished at night, her is very formidable as he can still channel from the sunlight that is reflected off the moon.  "We're going to be fine, right?" he glares at Cataclysm, who merely swallows uneasily and nods.

            "Take it easy over there, guys," Rogue says, acting much cooler than necessary.  She's deemed herself team leader, as the only one of the group with any real field experience.  "Y'all stick t' the plan an' we'll get our promotions, sure thing."

            "Sure, promotions…" Sunspot mutters.  "Or you'll get rewarded for leading us to our first victory, right?"

            "Shut up, Sunny," Rogue snaps.  "Y'all got him in sight yet?"

            Cataclysm is peeking through the crack in the slightly ajar door of Dr. Agee's office.  She cringes and looks away.  "Found him…" she gasps quietly.

            In the office, Agee is covering the body of a long deceased mutant with scaly green skin with a white sheet.  There is blood all over the sheet.  Cataclysm sank to her knees, feeling very ill.  Synch helps her up.  "You all right?"

            "Get a hold of yourself, girly," Pyro says.  "This bastard's done a lot of horrible things t' his victims an' won't stop unless we stop him.  We're en route on our end."

            Cataclysm looks at Sunspot and Synch, who urge her to keep going.  She nods and pushes open the door.  Dr. Agee looks up, stunned that someone's still at the Agee Institute this late at night. "What do you want?  Who are you?"

            "Uh, hi.  I'm Kristi Malone…" Cataclysm starts, stroking her whiskers again.  "Um, I was interested in your cure…"

            Dr. Agee smiles.  "Of course you are, look at you.  Those ears, tail, and fuzz spots must be awfully inconvenient, not to mention unsightly…"

            "The bloke just called ya ugly," Pyro snickers into her earpiece.

            "Shut up," Synch growls.

            "Well, yeah," Cataclysm continues, ignoring her arguing teammates.  "Is there anything you can do?"

            Dr. Agee circles Cataclysm, inspecting her body closely.  Cataclysm clutches her tail quickly.  "The fur can be removed with electrolysis.  The ears and tail are easily cut off and plastic surgery can repair them to look relatively unmarred.  The whiskers can be plucked out… do you need them to balance?  And those eyes… could be removed and implanted with normal ones."

            "Um, maybe…" Cataclysm wishes the others would spring in at anytime.  She's starting to get really scared when Dr. Agee starts to look at his scalpels.  "I also… move good.  Jumping around and stuff…"

            "Well, then we'd have to go for the more scientific method," Dr. Agee puts down a bloody knife.  Cataclysm sighs in relief.  Her eyes fall on the bloody sheet.  Dr. Agee smiles.  "He didn't want the scientific method.  Didn't want any possible toxins in his body.  He wanted the scales removed manually.  He didn't survive the experience."

            "That son of a--"  Sunspot snarls.  "I'm going in there!"

            "Not till I do!" Synch bursts into the room, armed with his taser.  "Time to say good night, Dr. Butcher!"

            Dr. Agee gasps and reaches for his tray of knives but Synch gets to him first.  The taser forces Agee to the floor.  Sunspot follows Synch in and hits the much older man in the head, knocking him unconscious.

            Pyro and Rogue make it in next.  Pyro starts to torch the room, using the flamethrowers he carries on his back to generate the flames he gleefully has dance around the office while Rogue reaches out to Cataclysm with a gloved hand.  "He didn't actually hurt ya, did he?"

            "No," Cataclysm says, breathing deeply.  She hates the smell of the burning computers and body.  She heads to a window and lowers her rope down to the street, where a van is waiting.  She enjoys a friendly scratch behind the ears before Rogue leaves to face Dr. Agee.

            "Out cold, just as the doctor ordered," Sunspot chuckles at his own joke.

            Rogue just rolls her eyes and pulls off the gloves that prevent her from absorbing the memories, psyche, energy, and powers of any living being she touches.  She kneels down and touches Agee's cheek.  She yanks away after absorbing a bit of his memory and psyche.  She looks repulsed.  "Ah wish we could kill him…" she whispers in a disgusted voice.

            Synch taps into Sunspots power and lifts the scientist over his shoulder.  He heads to the window and starts to climb down the wall.  Pyro and Sunspot follow.  Cataclysm waits for Rogue to head to the window.  "You okay?"

            "Fine… the man's just a… maniac…" Rogue shakes her head.  "Go first, okay?  If Ah fall, Ah trust ya to catch me before those boys, all right?"

            Cataclysm nods and starts down the rope.  She sees Rogue a few feet above her and watches her teammate carefully.  Rogue is always disconcerted after absorbing from anyone and has often gotten very weak from it.  Cataclysm has seen the girl nearly pass out after holding on to someone for too long.

            After they're all safely on the ground, they load Agee into the back of the van and take off.  They hear the sirens of the fire trucks and police and head in the opposite direction.  In the back of the van, Rogue finally passes out.

            "Some team leader she'll make," Pyro says.  "Can't even use her powers without gettin' winded."

            "Hey, back off," Synch says.  "You don't know what it's like… relying on others for your power to be effective."

            "Yeah, but at least you don't take a power nap after using yours," Sunspot comments.  "The harlot lives off of other people like a leech and can't hack it."

            Cataclysm ignores the bickering and looks out the window.  She hates how they always fight and struggle for power within the group.  Her thoughts wander back to when she'd been a part of a group that actually got along.  She shakes her head.  That had been years ago and that group had nearly gotten her killed.  She sighs, wondering what they were up to but didn't want to think about them anymore.


	2. Setting the Board

Boston, the next day:

            Erin rushes into the living room, where Dave is playing with Lego's.  She lists the remote with her mind and switches it to the news.  She sits beside him, taking his hand.  They watch together in silence, seeing security footage from a hospital in New York.  They recognize the cat-like figure slinking around the establishment.  Dave finally turns it off, unable to see anymore.  "She joined the Brotherhood.  She… what the hell would she do that for?"

            "Who would do what?" Liz asks.  She sees the grave expressions on her friends' faces.  "What?"

            "Kristi's one of Magneto's hounds," Erin says bitterly.  "Apparently she thought that joining his Brotherhood, she'd avoid all the fighting.  Obviously."

            Liz clenches her fists weakly, then traces a thin scar over her ear with a finger.  That's where the Marauder known as Scalphunter, had tried to cut off the cat ears she'd morphed when trying to save Kristi from Harpoon's attack.  She looks at the others.  "When'd you find this out?"

            "On the news, there was a security tape made of their attack on the Agee Institute in New York," Dave says.  "They kidnapped Agee himself."

            "The guy that can cure mutations?" Liz asks.  "Why would the Brotherhood kidnap him?  Why not just kill him?"

            Erin shrugs.  "Who cares?  They're a bunch of nuts anyway.  Starting a war between humans and mutants.  We may have powers beyond the humans' but they outnumber us.  We're all going to be killed because of him and his maniac brood!"

            "Hey," Dave says gently.  "Not all of them are maniacs… you saw the people in that tape.  They're all kids.  Our age, maybe younger.  Maybe they're just desperate.  Happy people don't kidnap, kill, or destroy things.  Discontent, miserable, frantic people do.  Maybe that's how Kristi feels."

            "So what?" Liz snaps.  "She left us, remember?  She left us when we tried to be there for her, after we nearly died trying to make sure she wasn't hurt!  We proved to her that she had people that care about her, no matter what and she left us!"

            There's a knock at the door.  Liz shakes her head and storms over to the door.  She swings it open angrily.  "What?  Oh my--"

            At the door is a tall woman with gray skin and huge wings.  She is dressed in a dark business suit which makes her monstrous form almost more human.  Her light brown hair is pulled into a tight bun and her face is obviously very friendly.  She smiles warmly.  "Hi, my name is Donovan Milady.  Might I have a word with you?"

            "Donovan Milady?"  Erin asks.  "Aren't you… I've heard your name before."

            Donovan nods.  "I'm an executive for Worthington Enterprises.  As you can see, I'm a mutant.  I need to talk to you."

            Liz glances back at the other two, who nod.  She steps back and lets Donovan in, though they all keep close watch on her.  Donovan walks through the apartment easily and grins.  "Nice place.  Mommy's bank account keeps you all happy, eh?"

            "Hey, I pay the bills, all right?" Dave says indignantly.  "What do you want?"

            Donovan smiles.  "The same thing you want, my friend.  There's someone in the Brotherhood that I want to get out badly.  I'm sure you want to get your friend out."

            "Why would we?" Liz asks.  "She's apparently happy there."

            "Pissed because she took off on you?" Donovan asks.  Liz scowls but doesn't respond.  "Look, the kids working in the Brotherhood don't generally have the big picture.  Magneto's using them to further pursue the enslavement and possible genocide of humans everywhere.  But they don't believe that.  They think they're reclaiming the world because it's their rightful place as the next step in human evolution.  That's what they're being told.  Obviously our friends both were persuaded the same way.  Bad things had happened to them and they saw no other alternative but join his terrorist group."

            Dave frowns.  "How would you know anything about it?"

            Donovan sighs.  "My friend… she left the Brotherhood during that brief time Magneto was out of his mind.  She stayed with me and then left again when he came back.  She believes his story hook, line, and sinker.  But I know he's wrong.  And I know she'd agree if she realized that she has someone who cares about her very much at home.  Someone who'd do anything for her…" she pauses wistfully.  She shakes her head.  "I think your friend's in the same plight.  If we work together, with a couple of buddies of mine, I think we can get them both out and thinking clearly again."

            "You know a lot about the Brotherhood…" Erin says suspiciously.  "How do we know you're not trying to trick us into doing something reckless?  We could get killed going into something like the Brotherhood with no background in this sort of thing."

            Donovan nods.  "Good point.  But my buddies are X-Men.  They'd be there to cover your backs while you convinced your friend to get out of there.  How's that sound?"

            "You've got ties with the X-Men?" Liz is impressed.

            "Yeah.  They helped me out a while back and if I help them deal with the Brotherhood, I'd be returning the favor," Donovan says.  "So, what do you say?"

            Dave shakes his head.  "Hold on a second.  Why us?"

            "You survived a deadly attack by one of the most ruthless killing teams ever coordinated.  With no training, background, or weapons…" Donovan says.  "You also have someone important to you stuck in the Brotherhood.  You've proven to be formidable and we share a common goal.  Why not work together?"

            Erin sighs heavily.  "I suppose we should call Ian, huh?"

Brotherhood's base, the Savage Land:

            Synch, Pyro, Rogue, Sunspot, and Cataclysm kneel before Magneto, surrounded by the other members of the Brotherhood.  Magneto stands above them, his face cold and stern, even as he commends them on their recent exploits.  "I am very proud of you, my Acolytes.  You have proven yourself worthy of joining the ranks of the Brotherhood.  Rise and take your rightful place among the warriors of our glorious revolution against the human tyrants!  

"You have earned your position among your brothers and sisters valiantly, for the capture of Dr. Aubrey Agee will launch our campaign to new levels.  We will not allow the humans to destroy that which makes us superior to them.  We will not allow our oppressors to beat us down again and again!  Your feat last night has produced an opportunity to use their own technology against them and prevent them from developing more despicable methods of destroying us."

Magneto's speech has grown to a feverish rant.  Synch and Sunspot exchange skeptical looks.  This is a bit more than they'd planned.  They just wanted to make the world a safer place for mutants.  They aren't very sure about the ruling and destroying part.

Pyro's eyes are gleaming excitedly.  He flicks his lighter eagerly, having not been allowed to bring his flamethrowers into Magneto's hall.  He practically leaps up in excitement when Magneto touches his shoulder as he passes.

Rogue and Cataclysm keep their heads down as Magneto passes.  They can hear him stop directly in front of them.  "All may leave now.  A grand feast has been prepared.  However, I would like Voght, Cortez, Rogue, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch to remain with me for a few minutes."

Everyone else leaves the chamber except the ones asked to stay.  The new Brotherhood members wait outside.  Cataclysm starts to leave when Pyro grabs her arm.  "Y' ain't interested in knowin' what Mags has ta say t' our fearless leader?"

"Not in the slightest," Cataclysm says coldly.  "Whatever he has to say obviously doesn't concern us.  Besides, I'm hungry."

Sunspot grins.  "C'mon, Cat.  What're they saying?  Is she getting special praise for our work?"

Cataclysm frowns.  "She's probably telling them what she found in Agee's head, moron.  Can we please go eat?"

Pyro flicked open his lighter.  "Who're ya callin' a moron, kitty-cat?  Who's the one who nearly buckled last night when y' had t' go face the good doctor himself?"

"Lay off, guys," Synch says.  He puts an arm over Cataclysm's shoulder and leads her off.  Cataclysm resists the urge to shrug him away and they walk into the long dining hall.  "You okay?" Synch finally asks.

"Fine," Cataclysm says, faking a weak smile and sitting down at the end of a table.  She sighs when she sees that Synch isn't moving.  "I'm just tired from last night, Everett, okay?

"Kristi, it's more than that," Everett says.  He sits down across from her.  "What's going on?"

Kristi shakes her head.  "Nothing I want to talk about, how's that?"

Everett reaches across the table to take Kristi's hands in his own.  He avoids looking her in the eyes.  "I think in the past two years, we've gotten to know each other pretty well.  Really well, I like to think.  Since I joined the Brotherhood after my folks… well, disappeared when my power manifested, I always looked to you, as the experienced one.  The one that I could talk to when I was scared, confused, or just lonely.  And now… now, you're the one that's lost.  And I want to show you the same consideration you've shown me."

"That's… really sweet, Everett," Kristi says quietly, looking around for something she can eat.  She finally reaches for the slices of turkey breast and makes herself a sandwich with the bread nearby.  She takes a bite and contemplates her next words.  "I would talk to you if I had something worth mentioning.  I've just been reminiscing too much lately, with all the excitement of the promotion into the Brotherhood and stuff, you know?"

Everett hangs his head and stands up.  "All right.  I'll drop it.  But… well, maybe we can talk about this again later, okay?" he walks away.

Kristi growls in frustration and gets up from the table.  She is about to walk away when she's suddenly surrounded by other young mutants who, like she had been, were waiting for their chances to promote to active members of the Brotherhood.  They are all congratulating her and asking questions.  She quietly speaks to them and excuses herself to go to bed.

"Experimenting on anyone carrying even the slightest x-factor in their genes…" Amelia Voght says, horrified at the concept.  "Including his own sister…" she is a red headed woman who looks reverently at Magneto as she speaks.  To her, Agee's atrocities are fuel to the fire of the upcoming war.  "The monster… that…"

"His blood will oil our war machines and we'll beat a destructive path to the very people that condone his activity," Fabian Cortez sneers, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, Cortez," Pietro Maximoff, Magneto's son, says coldly.  "We have to go about this logically.  Now that we have the doctor in our custody, we can make our campaign known:  that all men with technology like Agee has will not be allowed to use what they've wrought against us or face consequences such as he will face."

Wanda, Pietro's sister, chews her lower lip nervously.  "And what are those consequences?"

Magneto shakes his head.  "That will be discussed at a later time," he looks pointedly at Rogue, who is listening to their conversation intently.  "Start shifts with Toad, Blob, Mastermind, and yourselves to ensure that Agee stays safely in his cell.  "He will receive meals regularly and I will decide when his interrogation is to begin, do I make myself clear?"

"What about mah team?" Rogue asks quickly.  "We wanna be involved, too."

"Your team?" Cortez laughs.  "You fancy yourself field leader?  You made one good run, that doesn't make you experienced enough to take on an important job such as this yourself."

Rogue balls up her fists and starts toward Cortez, her green eyes furious.  "Ah led that team down there an' kidnapped him!  We were chosen cuz our Lord Magneto decided we were ready!"

"Enough!" Magneto snaps.  "While I deemed you worthy of the acquiring of Dr. Agee, I have to agree with Cortez that this is perhaps out of your league for the time being.  Your eagerness has not gone unnoticed, however, and you will be rewarded in due time.  If you'll all excuse me now, it is time I retired to my personal quarters at once.  Start the watch immediately."

Magneto leaves through a back door, leaving his team leaders behind.  Rogue sticks her tongue out at Cortez and storms away.  Cortez cracks his knuckles maliciously.  "If I boosted that little tramp's powers beyond her control, she'd certainly reconsider her position."

"She already has no control of her ability, Fabian," Wanda reminds the zealous mutant.  "Boosting that further would prove disastrous for the rest of us.  Keep your power in check."

Amelia shakes her head.  "That girl is going to be a lot of trouble for the rest of us.  She fancies herself leader quality."

"She survived Weapon X.  She very well may be leader quality," Pietro replies.  He turns to leave himself.  "There will be no more arguing.  Toad has first watch.  Someone let him know."

Cortez knows the order is directed at him and turns with a flourish of his cape.  Amelia follows him while Wanda hurries to join her brother.  Neither pair is happy with Magneto's decisions.


	3. Calling In the Big Guns

New York, Salem Center- Westchester County:

            Donovan Milady and Erin Doherty sit in Professor Charles Xavier's study early the next morning, waiting for the headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Children to arrive.  Erin is looking around, amazed at how down to earth the leader of a super heroic mutant team seemed to be.

            Charles Xavier enters the room, letting Ororo Munroe, a tall dark woman with flowing white hair, push his wheelchair for him.  Charles smiles amiably ay Donovan.  "A pleasure to see you, as usual, Miss Milady.  And you must be Miss Doherty.  Donovan briefed me of your reasons for being her earlier."

            Erin leans forward to shake the professor's hand, glancing at Donovan.  _What did she tell him?_ she wonders.

            _Nothing that I can discern as untrue from your thoughts, Miss Doherty_, Xavier's words enter Erin's mind.  Erin's eyes widen.  She's never had anyone actually contact her telepathically without the aid of her powers.  Charles chuckles.  "Do not be alarmed.  I am a very powerful psychic and just wanted to put you at ease.  You have a friend you believe to be under Magneto's influence in the Brotherhood, from what I understand."

            "Well, we're not sure," Erin says hesitantly.  "Her being part of the Brotherhood just seems… unlikely.  You've probably heard what happened a few years ago."

            Charles nods.  "Three years ago, at a construction site in Boston, you and four other mutant teens… a band, if I remember correctly, were attacked by a group of very powerful mutants, acting on the behalf of an unknown employer bent on eradicating the weakest mutants in existence…"

            Erin takes a deep breath.  The memory is still difficult.  She remembers the "gig" they'd been offered at a pub near that construction site.  Once they arrived, they'd found that the building had been abandoned for quite some time.  It was then that the considerably vicious mutants had sprung their trap, nearly killing them in the collapsing building.  They'd crawled out of the rubble, weakened but determined to escape.

            Those mutants must have had background information because the first thing Blockbuster had done was crush Dave's right hand, the one he used to draw what he wanted to manipulate and use.  Erin had tried to hold back the villains but Arclight had smashed her head against the ground, knocking her unconscious and splitting her head open.

            Ian, Liz, and Kristi had tried to run for help.  Ian had tried to coax their enemies into sleeping but to no avail.  He had been captured and dragged through the rocks and broken glass to join Dave and Erin.

            Kristi and Liz had been surrounded by Scalphunter, Vertigo, Harpoon, and Riptide.  Liz tried to change shape to become Sabretooth but was unable to fool them when the real Sabretooth arrived.  He threw Liz to the side easily and grabbed Kristi.  Slowly, he dragged his claws into her neck and slide up to her ear, practically shaving her fur away.

            To save Kristi, Liz used her ability to mimic voices by disguising her voice as Sabretooth's while the others were distracted to shout that the cat had escaped.  Then, she morphed into Kristi and began to run.  Scalphunter caught her and started to try to slice the cat ears off when she had to change back, unable to concentrate through the pain.  Scalphunter just laughed and threw her aside.

            The sirens were what scared the mutant savages away finally and the teens were rushed to the hospital.  It was shortly after that when Kristi had left, having apparently been traumatized by the ordeal, though she hadn't spoken of it since.

            Erin blinks and fights back tears.  She still wakes up screaming from nightmares about it.  Donovan and Xavier are waiting patiently to compose herself.  She takes a deep breath.  "Well, after that, she kind of blamed us… we wanted to be in the public eye and she obviously is very… noticeable in a crowd.  She thinks they were drawn by her and it was our fault for making her that kind of bait…"

            "So, perhaps she joined the Brotherhood of her own accord?" Xavier asks.  He shakes her head.  "We don't provide rescues for those who do not wish to be rescued, Miss Doherty."

            Donovan stands up.  "How can you call that willing?  She obviously wasn't in her right mind when approached by Magneto's goons, sir!"

            "And what do you get out of this, Miss Milady?" Xavier asks.

            Donovan hesitates but figures keeping secrets from a psychic isn't exactly useful.  "Rogue's there again.  I have to get her back."

            "So you use these children to infiltrate the Brotherhood of Mutants so that you can retrieve the girl who left you?" Ororo finally says, crossing her arms.  "What happens if they get killed?  Who takes the blame?  The X-Men for letting you try such a ridiculous caper."

            "No, no, no," Donovan says.  "That's why I cam to you.  If you'll help me, we can totally shake up the Brotherhood's next plan before it even starts!  They kidnapped Dr. Agee, the guy who can cure mutations.  Why?  We can find out together, killing three birds with one stone!"

            Ororo shakes her head.  "You're as fanatical as Boost…"

            Donovan curls her lip.  "Its not fanatical to want to be with the girl I love, is it?  Is it wrong for them to want to be reunited with their friend?  Is it wrong to want to stop Magneto from attacking humanity again?"

            "It's wrong if you have ulterior motives," Ororo snaps.

            Donovan throws her hands in the air in frustration.  "Look, I don't mean to be like this but this is really important!  You KNOW the Brotherhood is planning something and I want to be a part of stopping it.  It just so happens that I can get Rogue and they can get their friend, too."

            "Hold on, you're using us to go after your ex-girlfriend who left you to be part of the Brotherhood?" Erin asks in disbelief.  She gets up.  "Sorry to be wasting your time, Professor.  My friends and I'll be going now."

            _One moment, Miss Doherty_, Xavier says telepathically.  "Miss Milady, I appreciate you coming to us before acting on your own, dragging innocent children into a potentially dangerous battle.  The Brotherhood and Magneto, however, are not to be trifled with.  I will allow you a small team to accompany you on your mission, though they are to return to me in a week's time, is that clear?"

            Donovan grins.  "That's more than enough time.  Thank you, Professor.  Thank you so much!"

            Donovan starts to leave.  Erin gets up to follow her but Xavier holds up a hand.  "If you'll remain here a few moments, Miss Doherty, I'd like to speak to you."

            Erin sits back down.  Ororo glances at the Professor, sighs, and walks out of the room.  Xavier pours himself a glance of water, using his telekinesis and offers Erin a glass.  Erin politely shakes her head and waits for him to be ready to speak.

            "Miss Donovan approached you yesterday with her proposal?" Xavier asks quietly.

            "Yes, sir," Erin replies.  "After recognizing Kristi on the security tape that was played on the news, she tracked us down to offer us a chance at getting her out of there."

            "You are very recognizable mutants, you are aware," Xavier says.  "You see, after your initial attack, you were in the media for weeks afterward.  Though you have stayed relatively low-key since then, the fact that anyone with a decent memory would be able to track you down easily remains."

            Erin looks down at her feet.  "Are you saying we're in danger?"

            Xavier nods.  "You have been fortunate that no anti-mutant bigot has attacked you yet, though I'd imagine part of that is Miss Milady's doing."

            "What's her deal, anyway?" Erin asks.  "She seems to know a lot about a lot of things…"

            "Her past is riddled with bad experiences.  Loved ones dying, being tortured for who she is, what she looks like.  She's made it her goal to make sure that it never happens to anyone else as long as she can help it.  She refused to join the X-Men several years ago, though, not believing in my dream of peaceful coexistence with _homo sapiens_.  She doesn't believe that humans or mutants are capable of giving the other species a break.  So she does what she can to defend both without our aid mostly," Xavier says,  sighing.  "She could easily infiltrate the Brotherhood and rescue Rogue and Miss Malone.  I agreed to help her because I want a close eye to be kept on her."

            Erin is confused.  "So, is she a good guy or a bad guy?"

            "She's 'her own guy' if there is any way to label her," Xavier answers.  "I fear that I cannot trust her motives, however, as she does not tie in to my team's goals."

            "So, why tell me this?" Erin asks.

            "You and your friends are quite formidable.  Your survival three years ago proves that, though you haven't had formal training with your powers, you have a good grasp of them already.  With the training I could provide you, you could be quite the X-Men."

            Erin's eyes widen.  "You'd… we could be X-Men?"

            "Let's see what happens after this mission and we'll discuss the matter further afterward," Xavier says.  He pulls open his door open with his mind.  "You might want to find your band mates and relay this information to them."

            Dave is sketching a picture of the X-Men's Playstation 2 when Erin walks in.  He sheepishly tries to hide the drawing behind his back but Erin lifts it away with her telekinesis.  She frowns at him disapprovingly.  "Copying a PS2 is almost as bad as stealing it, David."

            "Well, not really…" Dave starts but knows he can't win that argument.  He sighs and tears up the paper.  "How was the meeting?"

            "Interesting…" Erin says quietly.  "Where are Liz and Ian?"

            Dave shrugs.  "No idea.  I stopped paying attention when I saw the PS2…"

            Erin sighs.  "Great.  Let's go find them."

            "So, you can change into anyone you want?" Kitty Pryde, one of Xavier's brightest students, asks Liz eagerly.

            "Uh, yeah," Liz says shyly.  She's not used to anyone being awestruck by her power.  "Been doing it for a while, but… umm, I can't really control it."

            "Be me, be me, be me!" Kitty exclaims.

            Ian smiles and crosses his arms, leaning against the doorway to the X-Men's Rec- Room, where he, Liz, Kitty, Bobby Drake, and Remy LeBeau are hanging out.  He feels bad about leaving Dave alone but when the man starts to draw, there's no getting his attention.  He figures they can't get into too much trouble in a mansion surrounded by mutants that could beat the hell out of them if they stepped out of line.

            Liz changes shape, becoming the freckly faced, long brown haired young girl.  Kitty squeals excitedly.  "That's the coolest ever!  Be Gambit!  Be Gambit!"

            "That's my last trick of the day, sorry," Liz says, changing back.  "It still takes a bit out of me."

            "Awwww," Kitty whines.  She pouts and crosses her arms.

            Remy smiles warmly, his deep red eyes gazing at Liz approvingly.  "De femme don' wan' be me anyway, _cherie_," he says, his thick Cajun drawl hard to follow for the native Bostonians.  "I'm a bad seed, neh?"

            "Nah, just a filthy smoker," Bobby says, noticing the pack of cigarettes in Remy's duster pocket.

            Remy chuckles and picks the cigarettes out of his pocket and lights one up.  "Sure 'nough, _homme_.  You have no idea how filt'y," he winks at Liz.

            Ian raises an eyebrow.  "Uh, maybe we should go find Erin and Dave…"

            "Found you first, Ian," Dave says, smiling.  "Having a god time socializing with the super heroes?"

            "Psh, heroes," Bobby chuckles.  "Us?  Ask hundreds of humans everywhere and they'd link us with the Towers collapsing."

            "We need to talk, guys," Erin says.  _Things are a bit weird around here._


	4. Agendas

The Savage Land:

            The man called Toad is crouched beside Dr. Agee's cell, staring in at the scientist with genuine curiosity.  His tongue rolls out of his mouth as he grins at the man.  Dr. Agee looks disgusted and turns away.  He can feel Toad's piercing gaze, however, and turns again.  "What can I do for you, you repulsive little frog?!"

            Toad crinkles his nose.  "Nothin' from you, jerk-off.  Was just curious what the man who'd kill off the superior race would do under pressure."

            "Then you'll not know in this life time.  I'm not trying to kill mutants," Agee says.  "I'm trying to restore your humanity.  What is wrong with that?  I haven't done anything against anyone's will.  I have various methods of doing my job.  Some mutants, yes, have died as a result but they were fully aware of the consequences and signed a waiver allowing me to perform the operation.  I am within my rights as a doctor and a scientist!"

            "Says you," Toad smirks.  "How do we know ya didn't trick those mutants into signin' your waivers?  How do we know you didn't fake 'em?  You're just a creepy mutie killer to us and we don't tolerate that kinda thing…"

            "Enough, Toad!" Magneto's son, Quicksilver, snaps suddenly.  "You are not here to goad the good doctor.  Keep him occupied.  Play a game of cards with him, make him comfortable.  He'll be here for a very long time."

            Toad grumbles and backs away from the cell as Quicksilver and his sister, the Scarlet Witch, walk further into the detention center.  They stand in front of Agee, glaring at the smaller man imperiously.  "Your day of reckoning is at hand, Doctor.  What do you have to say for yourself?"

            "That I have done nothing wrong!" Agee shouts.  "I am a doctor, a geneticist.  I am not to be treated as a criminal because of my method of healing people!"

            "Mutations are not diseases!" Scarlet Witch cries.  She shakes her head, annoyed and sad.  "It is not a malady that can simply be cured with a pill or a scalpel.  It is a part of life.  It is a part of humanity, whether you like it or not.  Mutants are being born everyday, do you intend to cure them as well?"

            "I am not doing this for the sake humanity.  My work is based on the needs of the hundreds of mutants who have no control over their powers!  For the mutants that can't walk the streets in daylight for fear of being attacked because their mutation is physical.  I'm not trying to destroy mutants.  I'm trying to accommodate those who have no other option in this harsh, violent world," Agee says righteously.

            "Excuse me…" Cataclysm says suddenly from the main doorway.  She is holding a plate of mushy food.  "Um, I was sent to give this to… the doctor…"

            Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver start to walk away.  "Guard the prisoner while he's eating, Malone.  Toad, we need to have words…" Quicksilver says.  The three leave, leaving Agee and Cataclysm alone.

            Aubrey Agee takes the plate eagerly from Cataclysm.  He sits down on the cot in his cell and looks at the mutant girl curiously.  Cataclysm narrows her yellow eyes at him and turns away.  "Kristi Malone, correct?"

            "What's it to you?" Kristi says coldly.  She folds her furry arms across her chest.

            "Just would like to know the person I'm trying to help," Agee says.  "You are still interested in my cure?"

            Kristi frowns.  "Of course not.  Why would I want to be less than I already am?  I mean.. um.."

            Agee chuckles.  "I understand… you feel a bit… out of place because you are being told you are superior but you don't feel it.  Tell me, have you always looked this way?"

            "Yeah," Kristi says hesitantly, not seeing what this had to do with anything.  "Well, the fur came later… but the tail, the ears, eyes… the whole newborn kitten thing…"

            "Must have been monstrous…" Agee says sympathetically, ignoring Kristi's growl.  "What happened?  Your parents accept you with open arms?"

            Kristi sneers at him.  "You think I'd be here if they had?  Left at an orphanage.  Went from orphanage to orphanage all over the country because no one wanted a mutie freak like me mussing up the place.  When I was ten, I got sold into a slavery circuit.  Spent the next six years serving some wealthy flat scan and his pompous family their meals and playing with the kids as a personal pet."

            Agee raises his eyebrows.  "Sounds terrible.  How did you escape?"

            Kristi sighs.  "Some… people I met… saved me…"

            "I see," Agee says.  "The Brotherhood?"

            Kristi shakes her head.  "It's none of your business who!  What's the big idea, playing twenty questions with me?  Not going to help you any."

            "I agree.  I was just curious what would drive a beautiful young specimen of a mutant to terrorist activity," Agee says.

            In the hallway, the trio of older Brotherhood members is discussing their current situation.  "These so-called 'Acolytes' are starting to be more trouble than they're worth.  Their worship of Magneto has gotten to his head.  He believes that he is a savior, bringing mutants to their salvation!"

            "What of it, Pietro?" Scarlet Witch asks.  "There's nothing we can do and his new found religion is getting him to bump up his methods for taking back this world.  Why shouldn't we let them stroke his ego?"

            "Because where will that leave the rest of us?" Toad adds.  "We've been here the whole time but he treats them like they're more loyal because they pray to him every night.  When he's dividing up the world in our image, where are we going to stand in his eyes?"

            Scarlet Witch sighs heavily.  Pietro touches her shoulder.  "Wanda, you know we're right.  We've got to convince Father that they're not worth the adulation."

            Wanda shakes her head.  "What do you suggest?"

            "Those kids… the new recruits…" Pietro says.  "They're already bordering on Acolyte material.  If we can take them under our wing, we can mold them to be true Brotherhood members.  None of that hero worship nonsense.  Just mutants dedicated to the cause, not the man."

            Toad walks back into the detention center, where Cataclysm is as far away from Agee's cell as she can get.  She looks very upset and doesn't even look at him as she storms from the room.  He shrugs and goes back to creeping out Dr. Agee.

            Cataclysm nearly walks into Quicksilver as she leaves the detention center.  She looks up, ready to make a nasty comment when she sees who it is.  She swallows uneasily.  "I'm wicked sorry… I didn't see you there…"

            "It's all right… Cataclysm, right?" Pietro says.

            Cataclysm smiles.  "Yeah!  That's right!"

            "Good work on your first field mission," Scarlet Witch replies, glancing over at her brother.  "You and your teammates work well together."

            Cataclysm's smile grows.  "We were taught by the best, ma'am…"

            Scarlet Witch smiles, remembering the grueling training sessions she and Quicksilver had overseen involving the group.  She nods slightly.  "Perhaps we should talk.  You and your teammates.  Tonight, rather than dinner at the dining hall, I'd like it if you would join my brother and myself in our personal dining quarters."

            "Really?" Cataclysm gasps.  "We'd… we'll be there!  If you'll excuse, I'd like to let them know as early as possible."

            Quicksilver nods.  "You're free to go," the twins watch her rush away before he looks again at Quicksilver.  "See what I mean, Wanda?  Acolytes…"

            "That's what we're going to prevent, Pietro," Wanda replies.  "If those young recruits worship us like that, there's no telling how they revere Father.  We'll deal with it as it develops."

            Cataclysm bursts into the room she shares with Rogue and Sally Blevins, a mutant girl with the ability to create a nearly impenetrable force field who calls herself Skids during training.  She sees that Sally is reading at her desk and Rogue is listening to something in a set of headphones while sprawled out on her bed.  Cataclysm yanks the headphones off of Rogue and her music blares into the room.  Sally looks up in annoyance.  "If you're going to be obnoxious, could you please do so elsewhere?"

            "What's up, Cat?" Rogue asks.  She turns off her CD Walkman and sits up.

            "Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch want us to have dinner with them tonight!  All of us!" Cataclysm squeals excitedly.

            "Pull the other one," Rogue says.  "Why would they wanna do that?"

            Cataclysm shrugs.  "No idea but I just talked to them when I went to feed Dr. Massacre his dinner.  They said we did a good job and wanted to talk to us tonight."

            Sally looks up from her book, this time more interested.  "You're going to meet with Magneto's twins?"

            Rogue smiles.  "Apparently.  Do the others know?"

            "Not yet.  Thought I'd tell you first, as field leader," Cataclysm replies.

            Rogue blushes.  "Ah ain't officially team leader, ya know.  Ah just got experience on the field…"

            "You're going to get it, though," Cataclysm says confidently.  She shrugs.  "Besides, who else would be able to do it?  Allerdyne's out of his mind, Everett's got no leadership skills, and Bobby is way too inexperienced."

            "And you?" Rogue asks quietly.

            Cataclysm is surprised.  "Me?  That'd be stupid.  I don't play well with others, remember?"

            Rogue gets up and indicates that Cataclysm should follow.  They leave the dorm room and walk away from the living quarters.  "What about the experience y' had before here?  Wouldn't that put ya in league with what Ah've got?  With those… killers…"

            Cataclysm looks down at her furry, bare feet.  She shakes her head.  "I got my tail handed to me in that one.  Doesn't look good on a resume, you know?  Besides, you've got it clinched.  You led a successful mission."

            "Why don't you talk about before here?" Rogue asks.  "You obviously had a life.  Had to have, you're… twenty?"

            "Not much of one to talk about, really.  Got beat up a bunch of times, have no family, nothing…" Cataclysm says quietly.  "Can we not talk about this?"

            Rogue sighs.  "Ah thought we were friends, Cat.  C'mon, if we're gonna trust each other, y' gotta let someone in, right?"

            "I trust you without even knowing your real name, Rogue," Cataclysm says calmly.  "You can trust me without knowing the details of my life before the Brotherhood."

            Rogue nods.  "All right, you win, sugah.  You go look for the others down in the Recreation area an' Ah'll check out the training scenarios…"


	5. Sinister Happenings

Elsewhere:

            A very pale man stands in a laboratory, looking at a computer screen.  He strokes his chin as he looks down at a clipboard of charts in his hands.  "Fascinating.  Sabretooth, a word with you, if you would."

            The lumbering mutant with a necklace made of human ears walks into the room.  His easily stands above the pale man, though does not appear intimidating in comparison.  His long blond hair covers his face but does not conceal the evil sneer on his lips.  He glares down at the shorter man.  "What d' ya want, Sinister?"

            "That's Mr. Sinister to you, Sabretooth," Sinister replies.  "Do recognize this man?"

            A screen with Wolverine fills the screen.  Sabretooth roars.  "Reco'nize him?  I'll kill him!"

            "And this man?" Sinister asks, indicating the picture of the X-Man Cyclops on the next screen.  Sabretooth growls.  "Yeah.  Goody-good of the X-Men.  Saw 'em when I was playin' with the Weapon X scum."

            "X-Men, hm?" Sinister says.  "Their incredible resolve to live intrigues me.  I want them.  Alive."

            Sabretooth is very surprised.  "Alive?  Wolverine ain't gonna be captured easily, Sinister."

            Sinister turns.  "It would be easy to a group of mutants that could handle a group of teenagers."

            "You wanted discretion.  The cops showed," Sabretooth growls.  "Wasn't nothin' we could do about that."

            Sinister shakes his head.  "That should have been a simple job.  But you and your team failed.  Miserably.  Those teenagers were to be brought to me for genetic cleansing and I have had to wait three years for another chance.  Now, things are working so that all of my primary objectives will be in one spot at the same time.  Perhaps you could manage a job all wrapped up nicely like that?"

            "I'll kill 'em all…" Sabretooth snarls.

            "You do that and I'll have you mercilessly tortured and scarred beyond repair," Sinister says.  "I need Wolverine and Cyclops alive.  I'd prefer all the teenagers alive but the psychic and metamorph are the most important.  The scientist must live as well.  Bring them to me."

            "Scientist?" Sabretooth asks.

            Sinister sighs heavily.  "Are you that ignorant?  Dr. Aubrey Agee, a geneticist with the ability to cure mutations, has been captured by the Brotherhood.  I expect that the X-Men will be en route to rescue the man any time now.  That is what they do, correct?" he doesn't wait for an answer.  "One of those young Brotherhood members is one of the girls from your last unsuccessful raid.  Find her and you'll find the rest of them.  All the pieces will be in place.  I need you and the rest of the Marauders to bring them to me alive.  All of them.  No mistakes."

            Sabretooth nods curtly and leaves the laboratory.  Sinister turns back to his equipment and looks at large, human sized tubes with clearly marked labels:  LOGAN, SUMMERS, AGEE, DOHERTY, ROOK, HERNANDEZ, WINTERS, and MALONE.

New York:

            "We could be X-Men?" Liz asks.  "How cool would that be?"

            The four remaining members of the band are sitting around the X-Men's foyer, discussing their upcoming mission.

            "No way," Ian says quietly.  "I don't want to do this.  Yeah, me and Kristi were pals but there's no way I'm getting into another skirmish like the last one.  We could've died."

            Dave nods.  "But she's our friend."

            Ian sighs.  "But where is she now?  The Brotherhood.  What kind of friend would she be now?"

            Erin shakes her head.  "So what?  She got hurt.  Scared.  She blamed us.  But maybe her time away will have cooled her off.  She's obviously made new alliances so she can't be turned off to people.  You remember how she was when we first found her."

            "Slavery's enough to make anyone weird," Liz adds.  "I know I was the worst when she initially left but if we could get her back…"

            "I can't, guys, okay?" Ian says.  "My powers… I'm not even very useful unless we come across an insomniac.  And anyone truly powerful could just ignore me altogether.  You'd be better off without me as a liability."

            "We can't force you to come with us.  We'd like your back up but if you're adamant against this, I'm sure Miss Milady'll provide you airfare to get home," Erin says quietly.

            "That I will," Donovan says from the doorway.  She smiles.  "Didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's hard to not notice a group of kids talking about me."

            Ian stands up.  "I'm ready to go home.  My parents think I'm at a show out here and will start to wonder about me."

            Donovan frowns.  "Anyone else copping out?"

            "Hey, that's not what I'm all about, okay?  I'm just no good on the field.  Why let me bring the whole team down because I suck at being a mutant?" Ian snaps.

            "All right, all right.  Let's go.." Donovan leads him out of the mansion.

            "Now what?" Liz asks.  "We're down another member…"

            Dave sighs.  "Not much we can do about it at this point."

            "Why bother, though?" Liz asks.  "She left us a while ago.  Why lose our other friends when she's the one who ditched us?"

            "Because that's what friends are for," Erin says.  "Ian's right, his power isn't incredibly helpful in a situation like ours.  If this were different, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to lend a hand."

            The group is quiet.  It is just the three of them, a business mutant with only one goal in mind, and whatever X-Men Professor Xavier is willing to lend them against the Brotherhood of Mutants.  They don't talk about the fact that Ian's lack of eagerness to rush into battle with them could stem from the impossible odds they're about to face.

            "_Bon jour, mes amis_," Gambit's voice says from the stairs.  "De professor, he wan' see y'all now in his library.  Follow me, neh?"

            The group gets up to follow the charismatic Cajun boy, who's dangerous looking red eyes are fixed on Liz, who just grins shyly and sticks close to Dave and Erin.  They reach the library doors, which open with the power of Xavier's mind.  The trio enters and Gambit follows them.  Inside is Xavier with Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), Hank McCoy (the Beast), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Peter Rasputin (Colossus), and Scott Summers (Cyclops) all in full uniform.

            "Welcome, my friends.  I hope that this will be appropriate back up for your mission," Xavier replies.

            The trio is stunned.  "The whole team?" Erin manages.

            "Well, minus Marvel Girl, who is dealing with another crisis elsewhere," Xavier says easily.  "Is that acceptable?"

            "That's perfect, doc," Donovan says, grinning from the doorway.

            "Geez, does anyone knock around here?" Dave asks, groaning.  He's sick of everyone sneaking around doors around this place.

            "When can we start?" Donovan asks, ignoring Dave.

            "As soon as you'd like.  Keep me posted in all you do," Xavier says.  "Scott, you're field leader, of course, with Donovan as your second."

            "Mason, if you need to refer to me in battle," Donovan says obnoxiously.

            Cyclops sighs.  "I seem to remember you being considerably less annoying."

            Donovan shrugs.  "Well, being freed from the woman controlling my mind, coping with the loss of the only two girls I've ever cared about, making lots of money, and apathy all play a big part in my sudden personality shift."

            "Or you're in a crazy amount of denial," Erin mutters.  Donovan glares at her.  "So, do we need codenames and whatnot for this trip?"

            "Not particularly," Xavier says.  "If it helps make you feel more professional, feel free.  After all, you are training to be X-Men."

            "Really?" Shadowcat asks excitedly.  "That'd be so cool!  I'd have a roommate finally!" she looks at Liz eagerly.

            "We have plenty of time for that garbage on the way to the jet.  Let's get out of here," Storm grumbles.

            _How about we call you Highbrow or something like that?_ Dave asks Erin mentally, knowing she'd hear his stray thought.  She looks at him, obviously not appreciating the joke.  _Or not…_

            _And what we could we call you Artiste?_ Erin quips back.

            Dave ponders that.  _I kinda like that…_

            Erin sighs as she gets up to follow the X-Men.  _Next thing you know, we'll be calling Liz Presto Change-o…_

The Savage Land:

            "Once Magneto sees how unstable Rogue is, she'll totally be off his A-List for sure," Pyro is whispering to Sunspot when Cataclysm walks into the Rec Room.  Though the other mutants in the room can't hear them, Cataclysm picks up on it easily with her hyper sensitive ears.  She is starting to leave the room when Pyro looks up.  "Oh, hey, Malone.  What's up?"

            Cataclysm sighs.  "Nothing really.  Just looking for you guys, actually.  Um, dinner with two of the big-wigs, if you're interested..."

            "What?" Sunspot asks.  "Who?"

            "Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch," Cataclysm replies.  She is extremely nervous, though they obviously don't suspect that she'd heard them.  "Want dinner with us.  To congratulate us or something, I think…"

            Pyro grins at Sunspot.  "Great.  We'll be there."

            Cataclysm nods and leaves quickly.  She knows they're planning something but doesn't want to know what.  She practically slams into Rogue and Synch, who have just rounded the corner.  "Ow, what the—oh, hey Cat.  You find the others?" Rogue asks.

            "Yeah, actually.  In fact, I should talk to you right now," Cataclysm starts.

            "Oh good.  Hey, John.  Bobby," Everett replies.  Cataclysm groans and sees the two boys right behind her.  "Let's all pow-wow before we have dinner.  You can tell us all what's on your mind, Kristi…"

            Kristi chuckles nervously.  "Nah.  I was just gonna vent to Rogue about how nervous I am… heh… nothing important, really."

            Rogue gives Kristi a funny look.  "Well, why don't we all head to the higher ranked dining facilities, then?"

            Everett slowly puts an arm over Kristi's shoulder.  She jumps a bit and then relaxes into his arms.  She needs to talk to someone.  She giggles when fur starts to grow onto his arms.  "You're tickling me… is this how I feel?"

            "Well, yours is nicer," Everett says softly.

            "Ugh, gag, man," Bobby laughs.  "You're into the animal muties?"

            Kristi pulls away from Everett bitterly and crosses her arms.  Bobby and John are laughing very hard as Kristi forces herself not cry.  Everett is the closest thing she's ever come to caring about, besides Rogue, who's her best friend.  Of course, there had been the band.  She pushes thoughts of them from her mind.  They'd nearly gotten her killed.  At least Rogue and Everett would never let her die.

            "Back off, moron," Rogue snaps.  "She's more of a person than you'll ever be."

            John stops laughing and stares hard at Rogue.  Kristi knows that he's already plotting to do something to her and that Rogue's rebuttal did not help the current situation.  "Um, let's just get to dinner, eh?  Won't that be nice?"

            "You're screwed up, kitten," Bobby says.  They head off to dinner.

            Kristi sighs in relief and follows them a short distance behind, wondering what the two treacherous mutants plan on doing to Rogue.


	6. Coming Together Nicely

Somewhere over the Ocean:

            Dave is sitting near Hank, the blue furred Beast, who is playing a game of chess with himself.  Storm won't play with him anymore.  Besides, she's been deep in conversation with Erin since they boarded the plane.  Dave is bored and wants someone to talk to.  "So, uh, what do you do?"

            "What do you mean?" Hank asks.  "Being large, blue, and fuzzy isn't enough?"

            "Well…" Dave feels stupid.  "I just meant…"

            Hank laughs a bit.  "Just messing with you, dude.  I'm pretty strong and can jump around with surprising agility for a fat guy."

            Dave sighs in relief.  "Oh.  Neat.  She your girl?" he asks, indicating Storm.

            Hank grins proudly.  "Yup.  She yours?" looking at Erin.

            Dave nods.  "Yup.  Long time now."

            They sit and look at their girlfriends for a minute.  "We are two very lucky fat men," they say at the same time.  They look at each other and laugh very loudly.

            Erin looks up and glances at Storm, who seems mildly amused.  "Fat jokes to themselves."

            "What?" Erin asks.

            "Hank likes to think he's the most grotesque thing to walk the planet.  So he belittles himself constantly," Storm says.  She shrugs.  "It doesn't matter what I say to him, he'll never believe me when I say I love him for who he is."

            Erin nods, understanding totally.  "Dave's the same way.  It's almost endearing, in an annoying sort of way."

            "Yeah…" Storm agrees.

            Liz is sitting in the back with Gambit and Shadowcat, who almost never leave her side.  "It's kind of weird how they're already bonding and we haven't even, like, battled or anything."

            "Happens when you have lots of things in common," Kitty replies.

            Liz raises an eyebrow and adjusts her glasses.  "So… is that what we're doing?  Being the young'uns?"

            "Kind of, though I got real grownup games planned if you wanna skip to those…" Remy winks at her.

            "Ew!" Kitty gasps.

            Liz blushes deeply.  "Um, that's getting mega-creepy, actually.  Mind not hitting on me for a few minutes while I readjust to the new situation, okay?"

            "He does that to all the girls since his wife died," Kitty says matter-of-factly.  "It's his way of coping with his loss."

            Remy stands abruptly.  "Y' know, _p'tite, for a genius, yer really lackin' in de whole common sense department, _neh_?" he walks away, saving his injured pride._

            "He was married?  He's like, seventeen…" Liz says.

            Kitty nods.  "Got his girl pregnant.  But she died before the baby was born.  He's been really down about it but he won't admit that to anyone.  That's why he's with us.  Couldn't face his family or hers anymore."

            "That's terrible…" Liz feels bad for the Cajun X-Man.

            In the cockpit, Cyclops and Colossus are flying the jet while Donovan attempts to banter with them.  They seem to want no part of her conversation, however, which only makes Donovan much more talkative.  Finally, Colossus looks over his shoulder at her.  "So, what happened to make your lady friend run out on you?"

            Donovan takes a deep breath.  "Low blow, Pete.  She left after an argument, if you must know."

            "What kind of argument, Mason?" Cyclops asks.

            "The kind that shouldn't have caused her to run out on me.  When Magneto came back from his little mental power nap, she wanted to jump right back onto the band wagon.  I begged her not to go, that we didn't need to be involved in his stupid war against humanity but she said she isn't one to stand on the sidelines," Donovan says.  "So, she took off."

            Cyclops frowns.  "That was a while ago.  Why go after her now?"

            "I figured she wouldn't be into the real work of it, after all her Weapon X background," Donovan replies.  "But, then I saw her in that video… kidnapping that Agee character.  I knew I had to get her back.  She can't be there."

            Colossus nods.  "And rescuing that 'Agee character' might also put you in for a few free sample miracle cures to make you and the girl who could kill you with a touch normal again, eh?"

            "That's not it, really," Donovan says quietly.  "It'd be nice to be able to go out into public without the occasional lynch mob chasing after you but I could always use the exercise.  And, if I was normal looking and Rogue couldn't hurt me, I wouldn't exactly be opposed."

            "So, what do those band geeks have to do with it?" Cyclops asks.

            Donovan glances back at the others.  "I've been keeping an eye on them since they moved out onto their own, after their attack a few years ago.  They got their cans handed back to them in my town.  After Rogue left me, I needed something to keep me occupied…"

            "You needed someone to protect…" Cyclops murmurs.  "You're like those gargoyle myths."

            "The creatures that guarded people and places at night and were stone by day?" Donovan asks.  She thinks about it.  "Yeah, I guess so.  I am pretty much a night owl, given my physique.  But… well, they needed someone then.  And I figured that, since I was going after Rogue, I'd get their friend out.  No one deserves to be brainwashed by Magneto's fanatical ways."

Savage Land:

            "Magneto's very proud of the great wave you've caused in the war against humanity," Pietro starts loudly, holding up his wine glass.  The others do the same.  "After all, it's not every day that we get to see the youth of our cause make such great advancements in the strategy."

            The group smiles proudly.  They are sitting with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Magneto's two twin children and Jason Wyngarde, the mutant known as Mastermind.  The three are a few of Magneto's most loyal and longest standing Brotherhood members.

            "Thanks to you, we were able to hold onto Aubrey Agee, a man who would be able to destroy our race very easily with his technology," Pietro continues.  "We may very well be able to redirect his power and use it to activate the latent x-factor gene that all humans carry, whether they want to believe that or not, and start a revolutionary rebirth of the mutant population."

            "Is that Magneto's big plan?" Rogue asks.

            Wanda frowns.  She fears that Pietro has told these kids too much.  Pietro just nods.  "Of course.  You see, Magneto does not wish to enslave the human race.  What would be the point?  We are far more powerful than they ever could be.  And we certainly do not want to kill off the humans.  They are, after all, our genetic roots.  But if we could bring them to same level that we are, we'd live in peace and understanding that we are all equal."

            "If we're all equal," Everett ventures.  "Then why all this talk of war?"

            "It's a clever ruse to force the humans into rethinking their views on things.  If they're afraid of us, they're more likely to comply," Pietro answers simply.

            "Not how I see it," Kristi says.  "They'd be more willing to struggle if they thought you were going to force them into anything.  If you'd just reason with them…"

            Pietro stands angrily, slamming his ultra-fast fist into the table.  "There is no reasoning with them!  We've tried time and again to make those moron humans understand.  It's time to take it to a whole new level.  With Agee's ability to reduce a mutant to his human state, then it could be possible to do the opposite."

            Kristi and Everett exchange glances.  This whole thing is a lot more than they'd bargained for.  And Kristi is still nervous about John's plan to harm Rogue's status in the Brotherhood.  She shakes her head.  Mastermind notices it and smiles at her.  "You doubt Magneto's plan?"

            "Well, yeah, I doubt it.  I mean, how can you just make millions of humans just change their minds about what species they want to be?" Kristi asks.  She realizes that this could get her into quite a bit of trouble but she knew it would distract John and Bobby from their previous thoughts of mutiny.

            "You stupid house pet!" John shouts.  "You were pretty convincing trying to get the bloody doctor to reverse your mutation.  Maybe you really are a flat scan at heart…" he reaches for his lighter.

            Kristi scoots her chair to back up but Everett moves quicker.  The flame produced by John immediately goes under his command and he forces it to dance around the stunned Australian.  Before there can be any real battle, they're forced to their seats by the power of Jason's thoughts.  "Enough from all of you!" Wanda snaps.  She looks at her brother.  "This dinner is through.  And I must say that I am very disappointed in the outcome."

            The group of younger mutants is forced out of the room.  They stand outside the door, all shocked and confused.  No one says anything.  Finally, Bobby speaks up.  "You have no faith in Magneto…"

            "What?" Kristi gasps.  "That's not true at all… why else would I be here?"

            "You doubt his plan to make this a human free world.  Where we will all live in harmony…" John starts.

            "No, no, no…" Kristi is practically pleading.  "I wanted to offer a suggestion.  Show a loop hole in a plan that was… uh, nearly flawless…"

            Everett stands between Kristi and the two advancing mutants who seem very eager to hurt her badly for things other than pointing out blemishes in their leader's plans.  Rogue finally has had enough.  "Knock it off, all o' ya.  Y' have any idea what an opportunity y'all screwed up by yer stupid fightin'?  An', Cat… what the hell was that all about?  Y' don't diss the bosses.  Evah.  They think we ain't loyal now… An' startin' a fight in their dinin' room didn't exactly score us no points either.  What the hell is wrong what y'all?"

            "Lousy leadership, perhaps…" Pyro mentions coldly.  He narrows his eyes at Rogue.  "If you knew how t' handle your men, you wouldn't have them fightin' each other, would ya?"

            "What?" Everett snaps.  "What a load of bull.  You didn't have to go mental on Kristi, did you?  Mastermind asked her a simple question.  She answered it.  He would have read her thoughts anyway!"

            Wanda, Pietro, and Jason are listening at the door.  "The only true Brotherhood member is Synch.  The other three are Acolytes for sure and Cataclysm doesn't even support Magneto," Mastermind whispers.

            "Fool," Quicksilver snaps.  "Brotherhood material is Rogue, Synch, Cataclysm, and even Sunspot.  It's that Pyro that is the issue.  He's not even Acolyte material.  He's out for himself…"

            "What do you suggest?" Scarlet Witch asks.

            A small smile forms on Pietro's face.  "A trial, of sorts…"


End file.
